One Last Time
by Bunch-o-Nuts
Summary: When faced with fate, something even a Gundam Pilot can't escape, Duo does his best to contact those he loves. Will he leave more heartache behind then he ever imagined? Or will new heartache follow him to the grave?


One Last Time  
  
One of my first Songfics for FF.net and I hope you like it. Yes, it is country, but I think the song in itself is good. Of course, I'm a country nut and that just be my country-loving talking. Guess you'll have to read and find out for yourself, right? Anyhow, I think this songfic is a tear-jerker, even just the song if you picture your favorite GW pilot to the song. So, if you cry easily, grab some tissues!  
  
This songfic is going to be different from others...possibly. There will be a short intro from another character, the whole song, then a story with the song set to one of the pilots.  
  
ALL THE PILOTS DO DIE IN THIS!! However, I am only writing about one to start. If you want more, please tell me so and I'll consider it! Thanks!  
  
***********************(Intro)  
  
A woman carefully picked up a diary that she had set aside on the nightstand near her bed. She just couldn't sleep tonight as tears kept welling up...  
  
Ignoring the soft breathing of her lover, indicating he was still asleep, she opened up the diary to her next blank page. She picked up a pen, then bent forward to write down her feelings.  
  
"You could say our stars have been lost, but they were lost long before...we just never noticed. They had cut themselves off from us, but mostly because we forced them to.  
  
"We were so determined to follow our goals; we, the people of Earth, thought space had to be colonized completely...we had to let the other races know that humans were and are supreme. We were foolish...we were stupid. We stole the little humanity that they had gained back after the Eve Wars...we stole their feelings, their future, and eventually, their lives.  
  
"I'm referring to none other than the incredible Gundam pilots. They were five incredible boys that were placed into our history books before their eighteen. I had the incredible chance to get to know them...maybe that's what makes their deaths so hard for me. I got beneath their skin and realized who they really were. I watched their appearance in history like everyone else...I watched them blossom into incredible youths and young adults...and I watched their deaths. I was there, goddamnit, I was there! I watched them kiss their families and friends goodbye...I watched them cry even as I flew them to their final battlefield! Goddamnit, I held one of them as he took his last breath, his blood staining my uniform! Goddamnit, it isn't fair...they were still so young...god...damnit! The oldest of the group...he was only twenty-eight, they didn't deserve to die so young.  
  
"I should have known. I could have cancelled this mission, I had the power! They didn't want to go, I knew they didn't...but I pushed them! Why in all the universes did I push them like that?!...because the government pushed me...  
  
"I'll never be able to forgive myself...I'm so sorry that I let you down..."  
  
The woman set her pen and diary aside to wipe at the tears that were running down her cheeks. She felt her blue eyes turning red with irritation as she tried to dry up all her tears, but a few slipped past her guard, splashing onto her nightgown. She grabbed at her short, bluish-purple hair and pulled, taking a few strands out. Ignoring the small amount of pain it caused her, she reached up again and pulled more strands out.  
  
"NOIN!" Strong arms encircled her from behind, pinning her own arms down. Long, white hair brushed against her face as she leaned back into his embrace. Her tears flowed freely down now, but the man just rocked her back and forth slightly, letting her spill all her anguish for those lost. Lord knew he felt the same way about the Gundam Pilots, but he also knew that it was not Noin's fault for their death..., "Shh, it's all right, baby. It's okay...let it all out..."  
  
"Oh...Zechs...They were so young!"  
  
Zechs continued to console the woman in his arms long into the night...long after her eyes had closed in surrender to the exhaustion that had plagued her since the pilots' death.  
  
***********************(Whole Song)  
  
(AN: Remember to picture your favorite pilot to this when you read)  
  
When she picked up the telephone,  
  
His voice came on the line.  
  
She said this can't be happening,  
  
And tears fell from her eyes.  
  
She said, 'What am I supposed to do  
  
I can't handle losing you?'  
  
He said, 'I just had to call and say goodbye  
  
One…Last…Time.'  
  
He said, 'There are some things in this life  
  
That are out of our control.  
  
Like who we fall in love with  
  
And when it's time to go.'  
  
She said, 'What about the plans we had'  
  
He said, 'This connection's gettin' bad.  
  
Now, c'mon baby, let me hear you smile  
  
One…Last…Time.'  
  
She started to apologize for  
  
All the things that she'd done wrong  
  
She said, 'I would've loved you better,  
  
If only I'd known.'  
  
He said, 'You were the perfect wife  
  
Promise me you'll go on with your life'  
  
She says, 'The boys won't understand'  
  
He says, 'Tell them Daddy loves them and  
  
Be strong!'  
  
He said, 'Hon, I've gotta go'  
  
She said, 'Don't you dare hang up.  
  
There's so many things I need to say,  
  
I love you so much.'  
  
It was almost like she felt him leave  
  
She cried out, 'Can you still hear me!'  
  
She fell down on the kitchen floor  
  
When the signal died  
  
As the pilot tried to pull out of the dive.  
  
One…Last…  
  
***********************(Story-Song)  
  
"Systems...failing." A mechanical woman's voice came on and the craft shuddered. Violet eyes blinked at the statement.  
  
"Well, no shit Sherlock!" The owner of the eyes muttered as he went back to struggling with several multi-colored wires and countless buttons. The craft shuddered again and violet eyes looked back up, hope shining in them that he had fixed the problem.  
  
"Systems...failing."  
  
Hands slammed against the console in frustration. This couldn't be happening!! This just could not be happening, not here, not now!  
  
And yet...a calm stole over the pilot as he ran his shaking hands through chesnut hair that was braided down his back. Somehow, he had known...somehow, he HAD known that he would meet his fate on this day, at this battlefield. The only thing he actually hadn't known was the time when fate would catch up with him. Now he knew he had acknowledged the time had come, but he really didn't want to leave his friends open to the enemy so early in the battle. His fate might come this day, but he would do everything in his power to prevent his friends' deaths.  
  
He suddenly realized that tears had welled up at the prospect of his dying and now the scenery shimmered. He blinked several times in rapid succession, forcing his tears away as he remembered things he wouldn't see, touch, taste, hear or smell again.  
  
'Ice cream, my friends, spring flowers, sugar overall, my f...my family.' Duo stopped his mental list as his eyes drifted to the picture tape to a panel off to his right.  
  
A young woman with short, dark blue hair stared back at him, a smile gracing her features and lighting up her eyes. In her arms were twins, two boys that were each about six years old. One boy had long brown hair twisted back into a braid while the other boy had dark blue hair like his mother, but twisted back into a braid like his father and brother. They both had inherited his amethyst eye color and wide-eyed look. Their grins seemed to leap out from the picture at him and right into his heart.  
  
"Hilde, Trint and Solo." Duo whispered, his voice catching slightly as he had a finger outline each person as they were named.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as he picked up his comm link and contacted the person in charge back at headquarters. He didn't offer an explanation, just told the person to patch him into his home-phone number. The soldier in charge at headquarters didn't argue and Duo soon heard ringing, and then a soft,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
When she picked up the telephone,  
  
His voice came on the line.  
  
She said this can't be happening,  
  
And tears fell from her eyes.  
  
He could tell she had been sleeping...he knew that his call had woken her up. It was after all, only a quarter after seven in the morning. They would have been waking up shortly so the boys could get to kindergarten, but for now had tried to catch the last few minutes of sleep available to them. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and he was unable to respond for a moment.  
  
"Hello?" The voice on the other end was getting impatient and the tone freed Duo's tongue along with his emotions.  
  
"Hild..." Duo didn't even think the voice could be his for a moment, it was so choked with emotion.  
  
"Duo? Duo, I thought you had a battle to go to...is it already over?" Hilde asked and Duo knew she was forcing any remainder of her sleep away just for him. He bit back his tears before trying a reply.  
  
"No, Hild...battle's still going." He paused for a moment, collecting himself again. "How are you and the twins?"  
  
The line was silent and Duo feared for a moment that the line had been cut off, that he wouldn't be able to talk to her again before...before his death.  
  
"Duo?" Duo didn't reply, determined to get an answer about his sons before he told her anything. "The twins are fine, honey, they're watching cartoons...are you okay?" He could hear the tears waiting to spill forth from her and he leapt forward to say something.  
  
"Hild...you remember that we planned for this, should this day ever come. Hild, I need you to go where we planned and use the money you'll get from my pension..." Duo said, knowing he was babbling but not caring anymore.  
  
"Duo, shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!! You can't be seriously thinking about giving up! You always fight....you always fight..." He could hear her bursting into tears on the other end.  
  
She said, 'What am I supposed to do  
  
I can't handle losing you?'  
  
He said, 'I just had to call and say goodbye  
  
One…Last…Time.'  
  
"Hild, I love you. I would never just give up." Duo told her when he could get a word in past her sobs. He heard her hic-coughing on the other end, trying to force her tears away again. "Hild, the problem is...I have tried everything. I don't know of any other way to survive this.  
  
"Duo...please don't leave me!"  
  
"I don't think I really have a say in that matter, Hild."  
  
He said, 'There are some things in this life  
  
That are out of our control.  
  
Like who we fall in love with  
  
And when it's time to go.'  
  
"Hild, are you listening to me? I need you to take the twins and live away from the city. I don't want you to be hard-pressed by the media or anything of the sort."  
  
"Duo, you can't expect me to live without you! We have so many things to finish! The twins are going to turn eight soon! You promised them..." A ragged breath was dragged in before she continued, "You promised them that they would be able to fly with you one time."  
  
"Hild, I don't much time left. Please, tell me you love me too."  
  
"Duo, you ass!! Do you have any idea how many promises and plans you're destroying?! God damn you, Duo!"  
  
She said, 'What about the plans we had'  
  
He said, 'This connection's gettin' bad.  
  
Now, c'mon baby, let me hear you smile  
  
One…Last…Time.'  
  
Duo feared for a moment that Hilde would hang up the phone on him, but then he heard her voice once again.  
  
"Duo...god, Duo, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Hild, what is there to be sorry for? We had a wonderful eight years as husband and wife, we have two great kids that will grow up to be wonderful and make you so proud..."  
  
"No, Duo...Duo..." Hilde started to cry again and Duo softly comforted her over the comm link. "Duo, do you remember all the fights we had our first year? God, I wish to anything I could take those away and have made the perfect marriage for you...Oh god, Duo, I don't want you to leave! If you leave, I swear...I'll make up to you all of the terrible things that happened..."  
  
She started to apologize for  
  
All the things that she'd done wrong  
  
She said, 'I would've loved you better,  
  
If only I'd known.'  
  
"Hild, Hilde...calm down. You know that all rocks in a marriage only makes a person stronger and I wouldn't have changed anything that we shared...Ever! You were so perfect for me, which is why we stayed together and made things work out...it is why we had children together and why I never, ever dreamed of leaving you!"  
  
"Duo, there are so many things I would have changed though...there were some things I should have told you."  
  
"Hild, I've told you before, but I will say it again. There is nothing in this entire arrangement I wouldn't have changed..."  
  
"Duo, I need to tell you this though! Quatre and Trowa might be a couple in your friends group, but they weren't the only ones that were. Heero was too, and, Duo baby, he was in love with you..."  
  
Duo paused in his attempt to calm her to feel an old passion tear through his body and set his heart on fire. Heero, the perfect soldier...had been in love with him?  
  
"Hild...Hild..." Duo choked back his emotion as he tried to help his wife. He had thought Heero was straight, that he harbored no feelings for him...that was why he had married Hilde. If he couldn't have had Heero, then he wouldn't proclaim that he had homosexual intentions..."Hild, I love you. I chose YOU to make a life with, not Heero. I'm sorry that something like this was kept as a secret, but I wouldn't change any of the past eight years. I love you, Hild."  
  
He could almost see the smile that spread across her face, and he smiled as well. He then heard a gasp on the other line and he asked her what was wrong.  
  
"The boys...your sons...they're too young, they won't understand! They'll think you left them on purpose or something."  
  
"They're my sons, Hild, and I would do anything in the world to change my fate if I could just to spend more time with them and you! Tell them I love them everyday after this, and that I am always watching over them from heaven."  
  
"Okay." Hilde agreed softly, sniffling.  
  
He said, 'You were the perfect wife  
  
Promise me you'll go on with your life'  
  
She says, 'The boys won't understand'  
  
He says, 'Tell them Daddy loves them and  
  
Be strong!'  
  
Duo sudddenly looked up and noticed how close the ground was.  
  
"Systems...failing...Impact iminent. Pull up." The mechanical woman's voice said again, her tone unchanging as the plane turned to a nose-dive and headed faster for the ground.  
  
A new feeling entered Duo's heart and he knew that he would fight his fate with everything he had...problem was that he had already lost so much time to his self-pity and need to say goodbye to his wife.  
  
"Hild, I love you so much...but I've gotta go now. Please say you love me too." Duo asked softly.  
  
"Duo...Duo, please don't leave me! Duo, I swear..."  
  
"Hilde, please! Just say you love me!" Tears filled Duo's eyes once again and he heard Hilde drag in breaths to hold in her own tears. "Please..."  
  
"Duo...I love you so much...please don't leave me!"  
  
He said, 'Hon, I've gotta go'  
  
She said, 'Don't you dare hang up.  
  
There's so many things I need to say,  
  
I love you so much.'  
  
Duo smiled softly as he pressed the terminate button on his comm link. He had heard the three words that mattered so much to him. Nothing else in the world mattered anymore, but he pulled up on the controls anyway, determined to try and escape out of this alive...  
  
"For Hilde...For Trint and Solo...For my friends..."  
  
The craft didn't respond and Duo cried out in frustration.  
  
"Work, damn you!" He screamed, fear leaking into his voice as the craft neared the ground.  
  
Suddenly, the craft came out of the nose dive...but it was not enough as the plane collided with the ground.  
  
It was almost like she felt him leave  
  
She cried out, 'Can you still hear me!'  
  
She fell down on the kitchen floor  
  
When the signal died  
  
As the pilot tried to pull out of the dive.  
  
One…Last…  
  
"Duo!" Heero cried out. He had watched the plane spiral right into the ground.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre and Trowa yelled out together as they turned away from the compound and saw the plane crash only a few meters away. They abandoned their task right away to go and see if their braided baka was okay.  
  
"Duo." Wufei said softly, staring in horror as flames leapt up around the craft. Before he was able to take a single step, the flames leaped up, covering the cockpit with intense heat...but not before Wufei saw Duo lying with his head against the window. He had a serene look on his face as blood ran down from a cut on the top of his head.  
  
"Duo..." Hilde sobbed into her covers as she stared at the reciever in her hand. Slowly, she let it fall to the ground, her lip trembling before she let out a heart-wrenching cry.  
  
***********************  
  
Well, what do you think? Please review and tell me!! 


End file.
